


Nico the Shol'va

by nicostolemybones



Series: solangelo week 2019 one shots [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Apollo defects to the tok'ra, Hades is a Goa'uld, M/M, Nico and Will are Jaffa, Nico is first prime of Hades, Percy Jackson universe meets Stargate, Will was first prime of Apollo, apollo took over Ra's territory, the most obscure crossover ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicostolemybones/pseuds/nicostolemybones
Summary: Nico, First Prime of Hades, is told to torture the Tau'ri prisoners for information.I do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicohasahappymealOriginally posted to @nicohasadoctorsnote, a blog I no longer use





	Nico the Shol'va

“JAFFA! KREE!” Hades’s army of Jaffa stood to attention, their staff weapons held tightly by their sides. Their armour was thick black chain mail and breast plates, black with carved intricate vines resembling pomegranate trees. Their helmets resembled skulls, although they hadn’t put those on yet, all stood ready to fight. The First Prime of Hades stood at the front- Nico di Angelo, Ghost King. He bore the golden insignia of Hades on his forehead, the memory of receiving the mark still burned in his memory, of the molten metal being poured into the scars that had been cut. 

“My Lord,” he addressed politely, bowing his head. 

“I have learned from my informants that Lord Apollo has succeeded Ra’s territory in his death, but his First Prime defected to the Tau'ri when he heard of Apophis's First Prime, Teal'c turning his back on the gods. SHOL'VA! My informant suggests that the Tau’ri are preparing for an attack on the System Lords. We shall strike first before continuing our attack on Anubis's territory. We have taken SG1 prisoner. Nico, you shall have the honour of torturing them for information. The rest of you, head to the Chappa'ai and stand guard. KREE!” 

The army marched out, but Nico remained behind, watching as Hades adjusted his hand device, as if ready to attack. “My Lord,” Nico began, “I do not believe that the First Prime of Apollo is working with-”

“You dare imply that I would deceive you? I am a god and you are nothing but a mortal servant. Now do as I ordered before I rip out your symbiote!” Nico instinctively looked down to his armour-clad stomach- he knew that beneath the armour was a pouch, a cross scar on his stomach that opened up into a fleshy cavity where a larval Goa’uld symbiote was reaching maturity, ready to take over a human host and declare itself a god.

“My apologies, My Lord.” Nico bowed once more before he took off down the corridor to the holding cell. 

“Excuse me,” one of the prisoners shouted, “any chance you could give us our weapons back and let us kill all your gods?” Nico glared, raising his staff weapon.

“Jack, I don’t think it’s such a good idea to piss them off,” a second prisoner warned.

“It was worth a shot, Daniel,” Jack protested. 

“SILENCE!” Nico yelled. "I have been ordered to take you to the dungeons. Move!"

"The Goa'uld are false gods!" Nico recognised the voice immediately- Teal'c, former First Prime of Apophis- they'd faced each other on the battlefield many a time. Nico raised his staff weapon, pointing at the man's throat. 

"Silence, Shol'va! I will not hesitate to execute you where you stand!"

"If I die, I die free," Teal'c declared.

"You've merely traded one set of masters for another," Nico spat, "I'd rather not be on the losing side, I remain loyal to the gods!"

"The gods are just snakes in people's heads," Jack protested, and Nico raised his eyebrows. It was like these prisoners wanted to be killed. 

"Look, we won't tell you anything," the woman protested, "you'll have to kill us first, and I'm sure Lord Hades would punish you if you took away his glory by killing us."

"What Sam said," Jack agreed, and Daniel nodded enthusiastically in agreement. 

"Listen to me," Teal'c implored, "there are others like me, hundreds of Jaffa are rebelling against the Goa'uld, we are free. The Goa'uld are not gods, they are evil. How many men have you been ordered to kill in their name? Women? Children? How many of our brothers and sisters have you been forced to turn against? How many planets have you seen be destroyed? What does your god give you? The honour of carrying a parasite within you? The honour of charging into battle in the name false god who would see you suffer if you question their lies?"

"And I suppose the Tau'ri are going to be able to defeat the gods? The Tau'ri have only just mastered travelling through the Chappa'ai, they have no craft capable of interstellar travel, let alone the weapons the Goa'uld possess."

"The Tau'ri are not to be underestimated. They killed Ra and they will succeed in bringing down the System Lords. Lord Apollo has joined the Tok'ra resistance, the number of free Jaffa grows daily. I'd rather die free than commit such atrocities in the name of a false god. You are nothing but a slave to Hades and the rest of the Goa'uld!"

Nico knew he was right- he looked around the holding cell at all the prisoners- he knew what would happen. He'd be ordered to take a small group of Jaffa and they'd line up with their staff weapons and open fire. Most of the captors were villagers- women and children and farmers, not enemies. He caught a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye, just about visible under the hat of one of the Tau'ri. He roughly grabbed the man's chin, forcing him to look up-

"William?"

"Tek'ma'te. Long time no see, Neeks," Will smiled, "I told you if I was going to die, I'd die free. Didn't expect it to be by your hand."

"What are you doing with the Tau'ri?" Nico asked, his voice faltering. He tried his hardest to maintain his aura of authority in front of the prisoners, but this was William Solace, former First Prime of Apollo. 

"Fighting against false gods," Will replied, "Nico please. Prove to me you're the man I fell in love with, save us! Please! I'm free, Nico. I'm free to leave the Tau'ri whenever I wish, I have the free will not to follow orders, I'm allowed to be a healer, Nico. Fight for me. Please. Fight back for all the innocent people in this cell, for all the people you've killed in the name of Hades." Nico stepped back, looking back into the hallway. 

"I'll get you your weapons and clear the way to the Chappa'ai. I'll be back, I promise, Will." Nico locked the cell and headed to the Stargate, ordering Hades's army to go to the forest. He waited until he was sure they were gone and retrieved the Tau'ri weapons from the armory, returning to the cell. The exit was too well- guarded, so Nico locked the cell behind him, raising his staff weapon. "Stand aside," he ordered, terrified villagers running to the sides. He fired his weapon at the wall, the force of the blast creating a large hole big enough to escape out of. 

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE, MOVE OUT, HEAD TO THE STARGATE, DANIEL, DIAL EARTH," Jack ordered. Nico herded the villagers out- the Tau'ri team seemed to be doing an adequate job at keeping them calm and making sure they all headed in the right direction. 

"Nico, come on, hurry," Will urged, taking his hand and pulling him with him.

"Where will I go, Will, I'll be executed, I'll die a Shol'va-"

"Come to Earth with me, Neeks. Join the Tau'ri." Nico looked to the Tau'ri team- they didn't look like much- mortal, no symbiotes to grant them long life and health, but they'd defied the Goa'uld and lived. They suddenly represented a hope for freedom that Nico had never known. 

"If I die, I die free," Nico said with determination, gripping Will's hand and running with him to the Stargate. As soon as he stepped through, he was greeted by the site of armed Tau'ri soldiers- they seemed to be in a military bunker of some sorts, but the blast screens were raised. Nico looked up to a high up window, where a balding man stood in what Nico assumed was a military uniform.

"That's General Hammond," Will said, giving him a wave. General Hammond saluted, and Nico realised exactly how different his life would be from now on. 

"Welcome to Earth, kids," Jack introduced, heading out of the room they were in. Nico looked back as he heard the Stargate disengage, the wormhole gone from the Naquadah ring they'd arrived through. 

"We're free, Neeks," Will said softly, squeezing his hand. Nico thought the Tau'ri combat clothes suited him. 

"What about us," Nico asked, and Will beamed, resting his forehead against Nico's. 

"We'd be allowed to marry and we can walk freely and proudly in love," Will said gently, cupping Nico's cheek and pressing a soft kiss to his lips before pulling back. 

"You didn't tell us you had a boyfriend," Sam smiled, walking up to them and holding her hand out to Nico. "Major Samantha Carter, pleased to meet you," she introduced. 

"Nico di Angelo, Ghost King."

"Ghost King?"

"Long story," Nico smiled, "but I usurped King Minos."

"Impressive," Sam smiled, "Will, you'll have to tell us how you two met later, for now, can you take Nico and the villagers to the infirmary?" 

Nico smiled as Will began to lead them away, because finally, he was free.

**Author's Note:**

> Shol'va- traitor  
> Chappa'ai- Stargate  
> Kree- attention, obey, etc  
> Tek'ma'te- friend, well-met, greeting  
> Tau'ri- human, from Earth  
> Tok'ra- anti-goa'uld resistance  
> Goa'uld- parasitic alien race claiming to be gods


End file.
